Because of a Promise
by MorningStar1101
Summary: "I don't like it when people stare." She had transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts and people were beginning to recognise her. Will she find peace in a world of whispers? What about love in a sea of blood traitors?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, new story. Time Wolf is currently being rewritten with the help of WhenNightmaresWalked, thankyou. Anyway, ive had this idea floating in my head for a while, i only had the ending but not the start, so i hope this goes ok. Please review, it's the only thing that lets me know that you care and it gives me strength to keep writing, so enjoy :D

* * *

><p>My mouth was hanging open.<p>

Not very lady like I know, but I feel this action was appropriate for the bombshell my father had just dropped. I'm probably over reacting to the situation, but I think I'm allowed to given the context.

After two years of attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, I was transferring to where my father taught.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Because of a promise.

Not some unbreakable vow or anything stupid like that. No, my father was smarter than that.

It was a promise he had made to himself, to a friend, to a lover.

Dad sent me to Beauxbatons, because people would've seen, they would've talked and stared. I don't like people staring. But people didn't stare because to them I was Ms. Ardonelle and I liked it that way. When people find out who I am, I'm no longer who I am; I'm no longer a tall, slim young lady, with black hair and green eyes. I turned into a complete stranger.

But because of this, they would stare and talk. Some point as well.

I had the eyes of my mother, but the cold stare of my father. Her lips, his sneer. So people would recognise at a glance and then the whispers would start.

My father sent me to Beauxbatons to because I had no mother figure in my life. I was to become a lady, and that's what I did. I walk with my back straight, chin up and, in my teachers words, glided instead of walked.

I also had my parents combined intelligence.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"The train leaves on the 1st of September." I swear Dad visibly relaxed.

"So I have a month, anything that I need?"

"I have brought anything you didn't have, but most of your original belongings were fine."

I nodded, "Goodnight Dad." I said and left the room.

My name is Elizabeth Snape.

I am the child of Lily and Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

Dad was nice enough to save me an embarrassing and potentially dangerous train ride to Hogwarts. Instead we travelled by floo powder, having sent my luggage with the train, and arrived in Albus Dumbledore's office, hours ahead of the other students.  
>"So this is her?" The voice was old and wise. I turned to see Professor Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time.<p>

Dad lightly put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before letting go. I was surprised by the amount of affection he was showing, it was usually a curt nod to approve or a frown to disapprove.

"That's me." I said.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "You are registered here under the name Elizabeth Ardonelle, why is it you wish to remain separate from your heritage?"

I smiled, "As much as I love my father, people would whisper and stare, and I hate it when people stare."

He nodded again, "Well then, you will be sorted tonight with the first years. You may leave."

Dad walked me out and gave me a quick tour of the grounds, so I wouldn't get lost first day in.

We ate lunch in his office in the dungeons and discussed what classes I would be taking.

"Have you chosen what electives you want to do?" He asked.

I nodded smiling slightly, "Care of magical creatures and Divination."

Dad almost chocked on his pumpkin juice, "Divination?" he asked, shocked, "Are you sure? With what happened?"

I nodded, confident with my answer, and having a father like mine, you had to be confident.

"I need to understand, dad, I need to know." I said quietly.

I looked up to see my dad staring at me, with an understanding only he could know.

"It's about time we went to the great hall, everyone will be arriving soon and you don't want to be associated with me." He said, switching into teacher mode.

I stood slightly to the side and behind Dumbledore as he gave his start of year speech. As he was talking, I was scanning the room, until my green eyes locked onto his green eyes.

Harry Potter.

The boy who lived.

I snapped back to the speech just as Dumbledore mentioned my name.

"This is Elizabeth Ardonelle; she has transferred here from Beauxbatons academy in France, and will be starting her third year here at Hogwarts."

He turned to me and gestured to the sorting hat, "If you would." He said.

I nodded and sat down, while Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto my head.

"_Ah! I wondered if you would come. A bit late if you ask me." _The Hat began, _"You mother a Gryffindor, your father a Slytherin, let me think..."_

"**Gryffindor!"**

As I sat down, I looked at my father. Anyone else would've seen the stone cold stare he always gave, but for the first time in years, my father was happy.

* * *

><p>The next chapter yay! I know these are short and i'm sorry, but i get to the point where im like, aw, lets leave it like that. So the next ones should be a little longer, because we finally get to meet Liz's new friends :D Thanks again and the next update might be as soon as tomorrow, AEDST (Australian eastern daylight savings time)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! sorry for not posting in a while, i have just finished yr 12 and im studying for my first exam on thursday. I finished this just because i got some very nice reviews from some very nice people. So i hope this is longe enough and will keep you all going until next time. I do hope to put up another chapter soon, but im not going to hold my breath.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>The feast was fantastic, nothing that Beauxbatons ever had. There was every type of food you could ask for. The great hall was alive with gossip and the buzz of friends coming together for the new school year.<p>

I was eavesdropping, not something a lady would do, but I heard the start of the conversation and listened in. They were talking about my father.

"Percy, who's that? The one next to professor Quirell." Harry asked.

"That's Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin house. He teaches potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark arts he fancies, he's been after Quirell's job for years." Percy replied.

I grimaced at Percy's choice of words, yes my father prefers the dark arts and why not? It was his best class when he was at school.

"Excuse me." I looked up into a pair of warm, brown eyes.

And an identical set stood next to it, twins.

"I'm Fred and-" "-I'm George." The other one finished his sentence.

I nodded, "Elizabeth." I said.

"We know." They chimed in together, "Percy sent us to be you guides." Fred added.

The corner of my mouth twitched up into a smile, "Did he ask you, or make you?" I asked.

The twins grinned, "Made us, but now I don't really mind, I can see you're ok." George said.

"What do mean by ok?" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I hope you two aren't leading Ms. Ardonelle astray." I would know that voice anywhere.

I turned to see dad standing behind me, and the great hall starting to become very empty.

"No professor, just going to help her get around the castle is all." Fred said, suddenly not as happy as he had been a second ago.

"Well then Mr. Weasly, maybe you should be on your way, unless you want a detention first day back at school?" Dad looked at me.

"No professor." I said, and then turned to the twins, "Come on guys, show me to the common room." And I pushed them towards the big double doors at the end of the hall.

Red and gold, that's what greeted me in the Gryffindor common room and a warm and happy atmosphere that was the polar opposite of my home and my father. Fred and George turned to see me stopped at the portrait hole, just staring, seconds away from crying.

It had hit me when I walked in, this was where my mother had been, and she studied here and lived her life here.

"Hey you ok?" George's hand came up to touch my cheek, making me aware of the tears that had started to fall.

I moved his hand away, smiling through my tears, "If I told you that, you would ask more questions and I'm not willing to answer those ones just yet."

The confused look in his eyes and the crease in his brow were what I was aiming for.

"Your dormitory will be on the third floor to your right; your belongings should already be there." He said, shaking himself.

"Goodnight George." I said, patting the hand I was still miraculously holding. I could feel his eyes as I walked off, I said a quick goodnight to Fred as I walked past him and quickly climbed the stairs.

My first week at Hogwarts passed in a blur; it became a mash of colour, sounds and homework. Fred and George were really helpful in getting me started, but they ended up hanging around even after that. It was nice because they were my first real friends I have ever had.

The girls at Beauxbatons were up themselves and snarky at me because I was different. I didn't come from a French background like they did, I didn't want to be in a clique, I was constantly alone and with my situation, I preferred it that way.

But Fred and George, they were different, in a good way. They had fun, no matter who stood in their way, even when it came to facing my father. In the first week alone they had about three detentions with him and that didn't stop them one bit.

"Hey Liz?"

"No Fred." I said bluntly, not looking up from my essay, "Do it yourself, for once."

"I didn't even ask yet and how did you know it was me?"

"Magic." I said sarcastically.

Fred sat down next to me and waited patiently until I had finished my sentence.

"What do you want?" I asked, giving him my full attention, more than he would ever give me.

He grinned at me, "Can you help George and I with something?"

"Maybe, depends what you want done."

"Well George and I are thinking up some joke ideas and we've hit a snag and we need some new ideas. Do you think you could help us?" he asked.

"Sure, I can give it a try." I said.

"Thank heaps." He slapped my back and ran off, probably to find his other half.

I finished my essay and put it with the others, making all my homework complete for the week.

Pulling out my wand, Sycamore with a phoenix feather core 12 ½ inches, I tapped it against my chin in thought.

I messed around with a few ideas that afternoon, some succeeded and some failed, but the ideas were still churning about in my head as I made my way to the great hall for dinner.

"Have any luck?" Fred said as he and George walked either side of me.

I smiled to myself as I rummaged around in my robe pockets, looking for something. I pulled out a ball and held it out to Fred, "Hold this for a second." I asked and continued to rummage around, eventually giving up and turning to the twins.

I held out my hands and shrugged, "Sorry guys, I can't find-hey wait." I held my hand out to Fred, who was still holding the ball, "Give me that back." I said in mock anger.

Just as he went to drop it into my hand, the ball shrieked and rolled up Fred's arm to sit on his shoulder. Fred went to pull it off his shoulder but it dodged it and rolled around his body, avoiding his hand and not coming off.

I laughed at Fred's frustration and reached out to the ball, it leapt neatly from Fred to my hand, where it promptly went silent and unmoving.

"Nice work." George said, peering closely at the seemingly harmless ball in my hand.

"It was the first idea that came to mind and the only one to work properly." I said, entering the great hall and finding a seat.

George sat to my right and Fred to the right of him. They began chatting away to each other, examining the ball I had given them, after telling them how to work it of course.

On my left sat Harry Potter, my half brother, but he didn't have to know that just yet.


End file.
